


it's not me, it's you

by badkindofbutterflies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, some fluff at the end, teddy sucks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badkindofbutterflies/pseuds/badkindofbutterflies
Summary: teddy wants amy to have a bad day [and life lol]
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 98





	it's not me, it's you

Amy had to sink to her knees.

Her chest rose and fell in quick gasps, her jaw clenched tightly between her rapid sobs. Tears were running down her cheeks and she knew if she looked at herself in the mirror, she would see a mess looking back at her.

She clutched her hand to her chest, grasping her uniform in her fist. Suddenly it felt as though something was strangling her throat while heavy bricks were stacked one by one on her chest. Her vision was going in and out and she wheezed, her body slumping against the wall of the bathroom stall. 

Drawing in shaky breaths, she racked her mind for any and all techniques that might aid her anxiety in this moment, but nothing came to her brain. She could only sit and wait for the moment to pass, feeling as though she were about to die.

It had all been alright until about 30 minutes prior. She’d left her home at approximately 6:27 AM, carpooling with her husband and best friend, Jake Peralta. They’d stopped for a morning coffee and she’d playfully commented about how he could only drink coffee if it was 80% chocolate. Jake had sputtered defensively for a bit but they both knew what the truth was. They’d gotten to work by 7:19 AM, roughly 11 minutes before their shifts actually started. However, Amy was always a tad bit early to work if she could be, so that was typical for her and, of course, now Jake.

Amy went about her day, working with the uniformed officers - as she was their sergeant - and working through her list of various jobs she needed to get done for the day. Jake passed through her floor with Rosa and Charles at around 11:42 AM, heading out on a newly assigned case. They’d exchanged cute little smiles and as soon as he disappeared out the door, Amy dug right back in to her work.

Around 3:06 PM, Sergeant Teddy Wells came lumbering in to the precinct after he’d so clearly been day-drinking. “Oh, Amy!” He sang, grinning at her as he came sauntering over. “How’s my favorite fellow sergeant?” Thumping down in the seat across from her, he grinned as Amy looked up from her paperwork. She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead and leaning back in her seat to gaze at him. “Teddy, how can I help you?” She grunted, rolling her eyes. 

“My dearest Amelia, I have some business to do with you.” Teddy grinned crookedly, slapping a case file down on her desk and peering at her with smug dark brown eyes. “I heard you’re familiar with this case and I thought I could interview you.” He pulled out a pen and stood up, Amy watching him through disbelieving brown eyes. “To the interrogation room!”

“Why can’t we just do it here?” Amy asked, her voice going up an octave in discomfort. Teddy, however, was too far at that point and clearly didn’t hear her. Amy let out a heavy sigh, gathering her things and hauling herself after Teddy.

“So you didn’t actually work on this case, right? You’re just familiar with the suspect.” Teddy’s voice made Amy look up from the casefile, a small nod in Teddy’s direction lending the answer to his question. “Yeah, the suspect here has previous charges. This guy,” She spun the file around and pointed to a picture of said man, “has a record of assault and battery, and spent about 5 months in prison for rape.” 

Teddy nodded, clasping his hands together and letting out a chuckle, “Yeah, the story here is similar to ours, actually. Funny how that works out.” He muttered in a low, slurred voice.

Amy furrowed her brow, “What does that mean?” She asked incredulously, staring at the man across the table.

“Well, the victim,” Teddy put air quotes around victim, “was a woman who was dating him. She actually developed feelings for her co-worker and broke up with him. She claims that he broke into her house and forced himself on her a few weeks after they broke up.”

Amy suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“He’s denying it though, and we don’t have any hard evidence that points to him doing it.” Teddy leaned back in the chair, studying Amy’s expression. She was trying not to let Teddy in on how uncomfortable she was, so she let out a breath and shook her head, “Well, he had a past of doing this. When I first met him, it was over a case like this and he got sentenced.” 

Teddy stood up,pushing the chair back and beginning to walk the room, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he did it again. Besides, why should he get charged for something that’s so clearly the woman’s fault?” 

Amy was furious, “Excuse me?” 

Teddy spun around, stalking towards her and slapping both hands down on either side of her. His fists clasped around the back of the chair, Amy staring up at him in shock.

“I said, it was all her fault. Just like it was all yours!” Teddy’s voice suddenly rose to a shout and he angrily jerked away from her. Amy stumbled up from her chair, backing away from him. Internally, she cursed the fact that the door out was on Teddy’s side because now she was unable to make a quick escape.

“I loved you, Amy! And you threw me away from some, some fucking loser! We were perfect!” Teddy snarled, kicking the chair. 

“Teddy, calm down. You’re scaring me.” Amy’s voice was low as she was trying her hand at calming him down. It didn’t work, Teddy letting out a baffled laugh. “Good! You don’t deserve to have a safe and comfortable life, Amy! You deserve what she got!” He jammed his pointer finger against the case file multiple times rapidly, “You deserve to be afraid of every sound and every movement! You deserve to lose your husband because you can’t trust anyone anymore! You deserve to cry yourself to sleep every night, if you can even sleep at all! You deserve to know that you’re worth nothing to me or to Jake because all you’re good for is nothing! You deserve to be dead for what you did to me!” 

Amy wanted to cry, panic washing over her. The familiar feeling was drowning her, Amy’s hands shaking as she inched her way towards the door. “Then why don’t you just do it? Why don’t you just kill me?” Her voice cracked, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

“That would be too easy, Amy.” Teddy chuckled, rubbing his head and ruffling his hair. “I want you to want to kill yourself.”

That was when Amy made the move to rush for the door, her hands fumbling with the handle. “Oh, no you don’t!” Teddy grabbed her waist and dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the table. He slammed her on her back and pushed his hand over her mouth, to try and get her to shut up. She bit his hand, Teddy yowling as he tried to combat her kicking feet and swinging arms. “Stop fighting!” Teddy roared, his balled up fist connecting with her cheekbone. 

Amy felt her vision blur as pain blasted her in the face and made her head feel numb. She had to keep fighting him though, the girl screaming at the top of her lungs to try and get anyone’s attention. 

“I said, stop!” Teddy’s fists grasped her uniform, raising her and slamming her against the table again and again. Amy’s head lurched back and she grew more and more dazed as she was thrown again and again against the table. 

“Sergeant Santiago? Sergeant Wells? I heard arguing and I-” Opening the door was one of Amy’s uniformed officers, Gary Jennings. He froze at what he saw in front of him, Sergeant Wells clutching his sergeant in his hands and clearly harming her. Teddy froze as well, letting Amy go and letting out a small laugh, “Everything is fin-”

Amy didn’t stay long enough for him to finish his sentence, the woman pushing past Gary and running to wherever her feet took her.

That was how she ended up in the bathroom, her legs cradled to her chest and her face buried in her knees. She’d calmed down at this point; she’d caught her breath and her sobs had faded to sniffles. That’s when she tuned in to the pounding on the door, “Amy! Amy please! I-I’m afraid of going in-” Jake’s voice was cut off by Rosa snapping, “Just go in, no one else is in there.” 

“O-Okay, I’m coming in!” The door pushed open and Amy heard footsteps as Jake made his way down the line of stalls and finally pushed on hers. It was locked for obvious reasons, so Jake let out a sigh, “Don’t make me crawl on the floor.” He warned, “I won’t hesitate too.” 

Amy almost laughed. Of course he wouldn’t.

She didn’t make him though, her hands and knees shaking as she stood up and pushed the door open. “H-Hey.” Her voice almost failed her but it didn’t - just cracked a lot.

Jake stared at her; she could only imagine how she looked. Her makeup was probably running and she had no doubt that a bruise was forming. Her hair must’ve looked like she’d run into an air turbine and her poor uniform was all ruffled.

Jake hugged her tightly.

That was all it took for Amy to break down into tears again, the sergeant clutching on to her husband tightly as she pushed her face into his chest. Jake rubbed her back as she sobbed, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I-I’m s-sorry.” Amy hiccuped, Jake pulling back to stare at her incredulously, “For what? Ames, he hurt you.” His jaw tightened and he swallowed hard, knowing full well that if Teddy were here now, he would’ve gotten his head ripped off. Amy stared up at him, her lower lip wobbling, “I-I was just so s-scared.” She rasped and Jake felt his heart break again, the detective pulling her in tightly once more. “I won’t let him hurt you again.” He promised, his hand gently resting on the back of her head.    
That was when Amy finally relaxed; she was okay. She was safe again. 

“Yeah, Jake already fucking decked him.” Rosa was in the room, folding her arms across her chest. Jake and Amy pulled back to stare at her. “Sorry, I was getting real awkward just standing out there.” Rosa said defensively, shrugging her shoulders. 

“What do you mean?” Amy whispered, glancing up at Jake, “You punched Teddy?” 

Jake glanced at Rosa, sending her a look and just getting a smirk in response. “Uh, yeah, Jennings turned him in as we were coming back. I might’ve, uh, gotten a little bit upset.” He murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

Amy stared at him, her eyes warm with love and adoration for the man in front of her. She embraced him tightly again and let out a breath. It was okay.

  
  



End file.
